Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy
Freddy is a Bear Animatronic, He is Male Bonnie is a Bunny Animatronic, He is Male Chica is a Chicken Animatronic, She is Female Foxy is a Fox Pirate Animatronic, He is Male Mangle is a Mangled Fox Pirate Animatronic, She is Female Puppet is a Marionette Animatronic, He is Male BB is a Humanoid Child-Like Animatronic, He is Male Springbonnie/Springtrap are Golden Bunny Animatronics, Both are Male Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy are Remodeled Versions of The Originals, Bonnie and Freddy are Male and Chica is Female (Disclaimer: I Don't Care About Mangle Being a Male, In My Opinion, It's a Girl, I'm Not Trying to Be Rude, I Just Prefer Mangle Being Female) Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy Play a Medium-Sized Role in The Story, They Have The Models of Their Withered Versions But Even More Broken. They Appear in Chapter 4. Their Toy Versions and Golden Freddy Also Appear in Chapter 3 and 4, Also Very Broken. Withered Withered Freddy (W. W. Freddy): Freddy is Missing His Top-Hat. He is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Both Legs Below The Thighs, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm, Right Hand, and Left Ear. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand. He is Moldy Withered Withered Bonnie (W. W. Bonnie): He is Still Missing His Left Arm and Face. Both of His Ears are Now Missing But He Still Has a Bit of His Left Ear Left. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg, Right Forearm. He Has a Huge Hole in His Stomach. He is Rusty Withered Withered Chica (W. W. Chica): Her Lower Jaw is Missing, But She Has Her Endoskeleton's Lower Jaw. Her Hands are Still Missing. Her Left Leg is Missing Most of The Suit on Her Thigh and Lower-Leg. She is Burnt. Withered Withered Foxy: (W. W. Foxy): Foxy is Missing The Suit on His Both Legs, Left Arm, and Most of His Torso. He Still Has Some of The Suit on His Torso and Left Thigh. He is Missing His Head, Except For His Lower Jaw and Neck, But He Carries It In His Left Hand. His Head is Broken Aswell, It's Left Ear is Hanging Down, Along With a Hanging Right Eye. He Can't See Good. He is Tattered Badly. Withered Withered Golden Freddy: (W. W. G. Freddy): He is Still Missing His Left Ear. He is Also Now Missing His Left Arm Below The Shoulder. He is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Right Hand. He Has Black Eyes But Still Can See. He Has a Few More Holes and Loose Wires. Withered Toy Freddy: (W. T. Freddy): He is Missing His Right Eye and Right Hand. His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Right Lower-Leg and Right Upper-Arm. He Has Oil Dripping Out of His Eyes and Mouth. His Ears and Left Hand Have a Few Rips on Them. He is Stained With Blood Withered Toy Bonnie: (W. T. Bonnie): He is Missing His Entire Head, Similar to W. W. Foxy, But He is Missing His Lower Jaw and Neck. He Carries His Head in His Left Hand. His Head Has a Hanging Lower Jaw and No Suit on The Top Half of His Right Ear. He Has Rips on His Torso and Right Lower-Leg. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg and Left Forearm Except Hand. He is Also Missing His Right Forearm and Right Hand. He is Stained With Oil Withered Toy Chica: (W. T. Chica): She is Missing Her Left Arm, Beak, and Both Eyes. She Can Still See But Has Static-Like and Bad Eyesight. She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Left Foot, Both Lower-Legs, and a Little Bit on Her Right Hand and Right Thigh. She is Stained With a Black Gunk, Possibly Oil Withered Mangle: (W. Mangle): She is Missing Her Lower Jaw. Her Eyes are Blood-Red. Her Second Head is Also Missing It's Lower Jaw. Her Body is Very Rusty. She is Also Missing The Rest of The Suit (Hands and Feet, Not Mask), Her Static Noises are More Distorted and Fuzzy. She is Stained With Dry Blood. Withered Balloon Boy (W. BB): Withered BB is a Halliculation. He is Missing His Entire Body and Is Just a Hollow Mask, He is Also Missing His Lower Jaw and Both Eyes. He is Dripping in Thick Oil. His Sign is Nearly Broken in Half and Impaled Through His Head, Most of The Text is Smudged, Only Saying lloons!, You Can Hear Quiet Child-Like Mumbling and Sometimes a Quiet and Glitchy Hello. or Hi. When He Appears. He is Rare. He Plays His Quiet and Glitchy Laugh When He Appears. He Sits on Your Desk Withered Puppet (W. Puppet): Withered Puppet is Also a Halliculation. His Mask is Covered in Cracks. He Has a Small Hole on The Left Side of His Forehead. He is Missing His Left Hand With Wires Hanging Out. When He Appears, You Can Hear His Slowed-Down and Distorted Music-Box Theme. When It Ends, He'll Jumpscare You, But If You Put On Your Mask A Few Seconds Before His Music-Box, He'll Quickly Vanish. Withered Springbonnie (W. S.B.): Springbonnie is The Non-Withered Version of Springtrap. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Both Hands, and Left Foot. He Has a Huge Hole on His Stomach, Along With a Medium-Sized One on His Right Thigh and a Few Smaller Ones on His Left Thigh. His Eyes are Black With Glowing White Pupils. He Appears Like Withered Springtrap And Doesn't Kill You When He Jumpscares You. Withered Springtrap (W. S.T.): Springtrap is a Halliculation, He is More Broken Than Withered Springbonnie, He is Missing His Entire Left Arm and Face Like Withered Bonnie. He is Also Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear and The Suit on Both Feet and Right Hand. You Can See Bits of His Burnt Flesh. His Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. When He Appears, You Can Hear His Breathing Like in FNAF3, He Appears in The Left Corner of Your Office Slumped, When You Check The Camera and Take It Down, He Stands Up and Jumpscares You, However He Doesn't Kill You Like a Phantom.